David A. Goodman
David A. Goodman is an American writer, producer, and President of the Writers Guild of America West. He was a writer for several television series, such as The Golden Girls''Harry Huryk, ''The Golden Girls: The Ultimate Viewing Guide. New York: Lulu.com (2007): 55 (his first job), Futurama (where he was also a co-executive producer, and writer of the famous Futurama Star Trek parody episode "Where No Fan Has Gone Before") and Star Trek: Enterprise.David A. Goodman's profile from startrek.com Goodman produced Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, and is the writer for Fred: The Movie, a 2010 film based on the Fred Figglehorn YouTube series and the sequel Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred. Biography Goodman is a graduate of the University of Chicago, where he earned a BA in 1984. During the commentary for the Futurama episode "Where No Fan Has Gone Before" (which he wrote), he mentioned he is a huge Star Trek fan, with an encyclopedic knowledge of the original series. It is also noted that every episode number and name mentioned is 100% correct in the episode. He also states in the commentary that his work for Futurama involving the Star Trek episode was partly what got him a job after Futurama writing for Star Trek: Enterprise. He was one of the executive producers of Family Guy, beginning its fourth season, joining the show as a co-executive producerSteve Callaghan, Family Guy: The Official Episode Guide Seasons 1 - 3. New York: HarperCollins, (2005): 158. David Goodman, identified as "co-executive producer," is quoted talking about a practical joke "fellow writer Gene Laufenberg" played on him. in season three. Goodman is known for his deep throat voice, which has been poked fun at numerous times in Family Guy audio commentaries, particularly by the creator Seth MacFarlane and writer Alec Sulkin who both believe his voice sounds a lot like Ray Romano's. As a result, Goodman has voiced parodies of Romano in Family Guy episodes by not doing an impression, but by simply talking.Family Guy Executive Producer David Goodman Q&A Goodman is also known for his love of his own birthday and tiramisu. He LOOOVES tiramisu and reading vintage dictionaries . In 2011, Goodman left Family Guy to produce the animated Fox series Allen Gregory. After Allen Gregory was cancelled, he became an executive producer of MacFarlane's other show, American Dad!. In 2017, he worked with MacFarlane on The Orville as an Executive Producer. That same year he was elected president of the Writers Guild of America West. In 2019, as WGA President, Goodman oversaw the negotiating committee for the "WGA-Agency Agreement", and joined other WGA members in firing his agents as part of the guild's stand against the ATA after the two sides were unable to come to an agreement on a new "Code of Conduct" that addressed the unfair practice of packaging. References External links * Category:American male voice actors Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Television writers Category:University of Chicago alumni